


Ron/Harry consensual rough sex

by narnia2375



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, No Lube, Ron likes to make harry gag on his cock, Rough Oral Sex, Use of Safe Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnia2375/pseuds/narnia2375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry are roommates and lovers after hogwarts.you have been WARNED by the title!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron/Harry consensual rough sex

In bed harry asked "ron have you ever thought of fingering me without lube?"  
"No,i didn't why?"  
"Because i want you to try"  
"I don't want to hurt you so safeword?  
"Tomatoes"  
"Ok.on your back!"  
Harry did and ron took off harry pajamas and put his finger against harry's entrance and pushed in the finger began to enter but harry' s body was tense  
"Relax!" And Harry did and little by little took the finger.  
"It was good"   
"Ron can we try two fingers?but this time i want you to make me take it , force them in a little , ok even if i scream?  
"Ok"  
Ron began pushing two fingers in, harry was crying but did not safeword so he went on and felt blocked but kept going on and saw that his fingers were nearly there and told harry to take a deep breath and ron pushed the rest of his fingers inside and Harry screamed,came and passed out.

When he woke he realised that ron was awake and had not come.  
he took ron's cock in his mouth and ron pushed harry until he took it all,Harry gagged but ron didn't let go for a few seconds and Harry had tears running. Ron let go for a few second to let harry breathe but pushed him back on almost immediately on his cock and that mouvement was repeated several times until ron came down harry's throat.

later that night :   
"I wasn't too rough,was i?"  
"You were perfect!i love you!"  
"I love you too!"


End file.
